


【Evak】在Grindr上寻找爱的歌谣

by romanonatalieff



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Evak AU, First Meetings, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanonatalieff/pseuds/romanonatalieff
Summary: Isak约炮约到Even室友，结果最后被Even勾走了魂(／≧ω＼)
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Isak Valtersen/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	【Evak】在Grindr上寻找爱的歌谣

回首往事，追溯到Isak刚开始用Grindr这个软件的时候。尽管离开Nissen高中已经两年了，但Isak还是没能找到一个稳定的男朋友。那很好，真的很好。Isak的生活非常忙碌——大学课程、家庭作业、兼职工作和与朋友们一起出去玩，在这段时间里他没有太多的时间专用于去约会。然而，尽管如此，Isak只是个凡人，他仍然渴望偶尔的毫无意义的性接触。Grindr：这个手机软件以一种简单方便的方式寻找性爱而闻名。Isak发现，在一个孤独的夜晚里，他不需要花费太多功夫就能安装好这个软件，这对他来说再好不过了。

Erik是isak在Grindr上最新的联系人。他在软件上发的自拍很可爱，他们的谈话很快，很敷衍，没有人会认为性会导致任何严重的事情。Isak希望性生活能够满足他至少几个星期的欲望——他真的不喜欢经常一夜情。然而，当Isak在Erik公寓附近的酒吧遇到Erik时，他气馁了。就个人而言，Erik并没有像Grindr自拍上所描绘的那么有魅力。他本身并不丑，一点也不丑。他只不过不是Isak喜欢的类型——他明显比Isak矮，肌肉过于发达，看起来很不自然，而Isak通常喜欢高挑瘦长的人。谢天谢地，Erik也非常急切，没有兴趣再进行太多的交谈——Isak害怕与潜在的约会对象见面。到达酒吧后不到20分钟，Isak还没喝完第一杯酒，Erik就用一句简单的话提议道：“想离开这里吗？”

Isak感激地点了点头，喝了最后一大口啤酒，然后他们就这样消失在夜色中了。

他们一到Erik的公寓，就没有浪费任何时间。Erik立刻把Isak带到他的卧室，门一关上，他就跪了下来，给了Isak一次平庸但还是有点效果的口交。Erik站起来后，Isak恢复了正常的呼吸模式。Isak把Erik推倒在床上，回报他的好意，希望Erik能从他这里得到指点，至少为了Erik下一个性伴侣着想［注1］。事后，Erik还在床上喘着粗气，Isak站了起来，拿起堆在他脚边的内裤和裤子穿了起来。他不想在这里逗留，最不希望的就是Erik对他抱有什么妄想。

“Ja……我想我该走了。”Isak尴尬地说，低头看着Erik。“明天要早起。”

“你确定？如果你愿意的话，你可以在这儿待一会儿，或许待会儿一起去喝一杯？”Erik问道，试图想给Isak抛一个媚眼，但这对留住他毫无帮助。

是的，没错。Isak真的很想和这个他几乎不认识的家伙交谈，只是为了谈论这个在一小时内获得的一个平淡无奇的高潮。Isak的右手能给自己带来的快乐比Erik的嘴都还要多，所以，不需要任何尴尬的闲聊。不用了，谢谢。

“不了，抱歉，我真的该回家了。不过还是谢谢你的好意。”

“好吧，你还有我的电话号码，对吧？我们应该改天再来一次。”

“听起来不错。”Isak撒了个谎。他不想再见到这个人，也不想再来一次糟糕的口交。“不用送了，我自己出去——谢谢。”

“回头见。”Erik回答，翻身准备睡觉。

在确认自己的手机、钱包和钥匙都安全地放在口袋里之后，Isak走出了Erik的房间，悄悄地关上了他身后的门。Isak快步穿过起居室，走向大门，想尽快离开这里。可他……现在在起居室被拦住了。

“Hello”

Isak停下脚步，转身寻找声音的来源，然后……Fuck。现在这个家伙，他使Isak的每一个春梦都变成了现实。把金发往后撩时、明亮的蓝眼睛、长长的腿伸展在沙发上。Isak立刻感到自己的嘴微微张开，看着那个向他打招呼的陌生人。Erik从没提过有个室友——一个非常性感的室友。

“Um，Hi”Isak过了一会儿才回答道。他脸红了，因为他意识到自己盯着那个人看的时间已经很久了。

“我不知道Erik今晚有客人。”

“Oh…Ja，我来的时间不长，只是一时冲动，你懂的……”

“天哪，你完全是在害羞，不是吗？”Erik的室友笑得很轻松，Isak的脸红得更厉害了，听到那家伙的笑声，他感到小腹涌起了一股冲动。他以前从不知道自己有可能被别人的笑声所吸引。见鬼，他被这家伙的一切吸引了，甚至连那精心做好的头发上掉下来的愚蠢的发丝也被吸引了。

“抱歉，如果我不为今晚的所作所为感到羞耻，那我就不会害羞了。”Isak交叉双臂，尽量在那个家伙带着挑逗的灿烂笑容面前显得很愤怒。

“哦，那是我的错。我想我只是被你走出这里的速度搞糊涂了，至少Erik没有陪你到门口说再见。”

“真的吗？你一定是那种在做爱后，觉得有必要拥抱的人，即使只是一夜情，对吧？只要他们送你到门口，然后给他们一个吻别，对吗？

“这有什么不对吗？你应该知道，浪漫并没有消亡。性爱虽然毫无意义，但并不意味着你必须像对待别人那样对待他。”那家伙从口袋里掏出一袋大麻，往他旁边的茶几上倒了一点，开始小心翼翼、有条不紊地抹平它。Isak看着他，被那家伙的大手和修长的手指迷住了。被别人的手指点燃欲望是不是很奇怪？

“这没什么不对的。我只是不需要，仅此而已。不需要拥抱，不需要吻别。”

“Um...…性生活那么糟糕，是吧？”

“等等，什么？”Isak被这家伙的厚颜无耻震惊了。怎么回事？

“你这么快就离开这里，感觉有点奇怪。性生活糟糕到你不需要再来一轮？不想再见到他？”

“抱歉，我觉得这不关你的事。你对你室友的所有性关系都是这样质疑吗？”

“只有那些可爱的［注2］。”Erik的室友回答得很轻松，让Isak心慌意乱，对这句调情的话没有任何回应。Isak目瞪口呆地看着那家伙收拾好烟卷，伸出舌头，小心地舔着烟卷，把烟卷封在一起。Isak希望自己有意志力，不要那么明显地盯着看，但这家伙粉红色的舌头实在是难以抗拒。大麻抽完后，那家伙抬头看着Isak，谢天谢地，他没有理会Isak对他的赞美不作回应的尴尬。

“想和我分享这个吗？”那人笑着举起卷好的大麻烟卷问道。

Isak犹豫了一会儿。他在干什么？这不是他，他不会和一个男人发生性关系后，在他的公寓里逗留，尤其是在性生活没那么好的时候。这很奇怪，对吧？和他勾搭的一夜情对象的室友混在一起？这还是一个Isak非常喜欢的室友，他希望在Grindr上遇到的是这个家伙而不是Erik。尽管知道这一切，尽管知道这是个坏主意，但Isak发现自己又开口说话了，而不是像他之前打算好的那样走出门去。

“我都不知道你的名字。”Isak指出，他不知道他现在在做什么，为什么他还在Erik的公寓里。还有他的小兄弟能不能停一下让他的大脑思考一下事情？

“Even。你是……？”

“Isak。”

“好了，现在我们可以直呼其名了。你怎么说，Isak？你想和我分享这个吗？”

Isak还没来得及做正确的事，还没来得及转身离开，他的嘴就开始说话了，他的大脑还没来得及阻止他。

“我不是拒绝免费大麻的人，为什么不呢？”

就这样，没有回头路了。看来这是一个充满冲动和欲望主导的决定的夜晚。

————————

Isak完蛋了。他不仅长得很帅，而且还很好说话。Isak很少能如此自然地与人交往，尤其是刚认识的人。不应该这么简单的。自从Isak出柜以来，他第一次开始感受到某种东西的刺激，不仅仅是性的吸引。真的吗？和他一夜情对象的室友在一起？整个宇宙都喜欢和Isak做爱。

但是，当他面对着Even眼角荡漾起皱纹的微笑时，一切他遇见Even并和他一起出去玩的荒谬事情都很容易被忘记。另外，和Even的谈话很顺利，Even很有趣——他有很多关于他和他的朋友们在Youtube频道（油管）拍摄视频时所做的事情的故事。（Isak已经在脑子里记下了这个频道的名字，并且知道自己一回到家就会看他们所有的视频，早上上的课都见鬼去吧。）Even也和Isak一样喜欢音乐，他发现自己被那些播放列表迷住了，甚至给Isak介绍他认为Isak会喜欢的艺术家。Even所做的一切都是为了Isak。Isak并没有发现Even对电影自命不凡的热爱，但还是听他讲述电影摄影等概念，以及不同镜头的框架是如何传达不同事物。

综上所述，Even和Isak在一起玩了几个小时后终于说出这句话时，Isak真的不应该感到震惊。

“那么，Isak，如果我问你是否愿意和我约会，会不会很奇怪？”

Isak刚刚还在因为Even讲关于他朋友的故事大笑着，听到这句话就立刻停止了笑声。

“等等，什么？你现在真的想约我出去吗？”

“有什么问题吗？”Even问道，蓝眼睛看上去还是那么有神。

“Um，也许是因为我之前跟你的室友上床了？和你室友的室友约会，是不是有点奇怪？”

“Oh Shit，我的错。那你到时候还去见Erik吗？我有点觉得你不是真的感兴趣，因为我看到你之前还急匆匆地想离开这个公寓…”

“Nei。但是对你来说不会很尴尬吗？如果Erik对此有意见怎么办？”

“Isak，我不管你以前跟谁勾搭过。我很有魅力，只要我想，我相信一切都会好的。还有，这份租约还有几个月就到期了。”

“几个月？你已经在想几个月后我们已经在一起了是吗？进展有点快，不是吗？”Isak说，面对Even对他明显的兴趣，感到有点慌乱。他不习惯这样，他更习惯于Grindr上的简短对话，话题只围绕性，然后与未来再也不会见到的男人进行毫无意义的勾搭。真的要和男人约会吗？这对Isak来说是一个全新的领域，一个他不确定他是否真的准备好了的领域。

“我想我只是对你有好感，Isak。你觉得怎么样？愿意和我约会吗？”

Isak看着Even，考虑着。他仍然害怕和一个男人约会。在过去的几年里，无意义的性爱保护了他的心脏——当他和别的男人做爱时，他们互相都明白自己只是为了性而做爱，可以不用受到感情的伤害。Isak不需要对别人敞开心扉，变得容易受到感情痛苦的伤害。但自己真的准备好放下防备了吗？似乎感觉到Isak的犹豫，Even又开口说话了。

“Hey，听着，Isak。如果我在这里给你压力太多了，我很抱歉。你是我这么长时间以来遇到的最有趣的人，想想我们才认识了几个小时，我就对你产生了多大的迷恋，这真是太荒谬了。不要太担心未来，我们去喝一杯，看看情况如何。我们一分钟一分钟地来。”

Isak忍不住笑了，听了他的话觉得自己受宠若惊。

“Wow，你真的把一切都说出来了，是吗？‘大迷恋？’把绝望带到一个全新的高度，huh？”

“说实话没什么坏处，Isak。我没有羞耻感也无伤大雅。那么，你怎么说？约会？”

就这样，看着他亲切的表情，Isak觉得自己对约会的焦虑感渐渐消失了。不知怎的，他知道这一切都是值得的，不管最后结果如何。

“我们一分钟一分钟地来。”

“一分钟一分钟地来。”

谁知道Grindr带来的不仅仅是性生活呢？

End.

［注1］小天使希望Erik在他这里得到指点，为下一个炮友着想，言外之意就是Erik技术很烂，小天使希望他能得到改进

［注2］E神说“只有那些可爱的”，整句话其实是：只有那些可爱的人我才会留意并“质疑”。E神日常高冷说话(/ω＼)


End file.
